A Legion of Desire
by RueEmerson
Summary: One-shot about Jeep and Charlie after two years on the road. Smut really is all it is. I do not own these characters.


_**A/N: I've long thought these two should be together. I'm a fan of Lucas Black, from "Legion" to "Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift." I'm not sure how I feel about the upcoming SyFy sequel show "Dominion" especially since Jeep and Charlie don't seem to be in it.**_

Charlie side-glanced at Jeep as they barreled down the highway somewhere in New Mexico in a beat-up pickup truck. He caught her and smiled. She smiled back and then peered down at the sleeping toddler in her arms.

Together they had been running for nearly two years already. They had an extended stay in Arizona but the tattoos on Jeep's arms had changed, directing them to move on to Arkansas.

Charlie still couldn't fathom why she was picked for this life, why her son was the chosen one to lead.

She gently fingered the sandy blond curls at the base of his neck, his nose buried in her shoulder. Adam was such a compassionate child, hyperaware of others, already acting twice his age.

From the moment they escaped the mountain and emerged into the camp, Jeep had been extremely protective of his "wife and newborn son." Charlie had willingly played along, having already experienced apocalyptic challenges; she didn't think she could handle any more judgment.

Charlie stroked her son's back and smiled to herself. Jeep was so attentive toward Adam, talking to him on his level, playing with him, guiding him, just as a father should. It occurred to her she was starting to see Jeep in a new light.

In the interest of carrying on the rouse of a couple, they had been sharing a bed, but Jeep treated her with the utmost respect and didn't make any moves on her. But she realized not long ago she enjoyed waking up in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Jeep softly asked, glancing from the road at her and interrupting her train of thought. Charlie blushed.

"You were smiling," he added.

"Honestly, I was thinking about you and how you are with Adam," she replied.

Jeep flashed her his trademark grin. Charlie sternly told herself to quit blushing and forced herself not to duck her head. Jeep had always expressed interest in her but darned if she wasn't starting to feel the same way about him.

Adam shifted and Jeep tenderly grazed his arm before returning his attention to the road.

They stopped for the night on the west side of the Texas panhandle. Jeep had been "directed" to find a couple that owned ranch not far from the back road they'd been traveling. Jim and Patty Sue had warmly welcomed them, having had a vision of their own to care for the strangers at their door.

After sharing a meal with them and putting Adam down in the room that had been their children's bedroom and now served as visiting grandchildren's bedroom, Jeep and Charlie bid them goodnight and retired to the guest bedroom.

Like he always did, Jeep turned his back to her and stripped to his T-shirt and boxers. He remained with his back turned, giving her privacy and patiently waiting for her to change into her sleepwear. Normally Charlie thought it was sweet.

However, tonight she was on edge and excited and flat out overall had a desire for Jeep that she couldn't explain. When he pulled back the covers and they climbed in together, Charlie thought she would explode if she didn't do something.

Typically she would curl into Jeep and they would sleep with his arms around her. Tonight she wanted more when he turned out the bedroom light.

"Jeep?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking at her in the soft moonlight pouring through the bedroom window.

Charlie wanted badly to jump his bones. She wondered how does one suggest sex, especially to a man who has probably never done it before?

She decided just to be forward with him.

"Have you ever thought about us … being together?" she asked.

"We are together," he replied, pulling her to him.

"I mean more than just friends, Jeep," she said, gently pushing away from him so she could see his face.

Charlie swore he blushed in the dark.

"I re-reckon," he stuttered, obviously embarrassed. He had thought about her in that way on more than one occasion but never imagined she would ever feel the same.

She touched the side of his jaw and leaned forward to kiss him.

Jeep's heart was racing. Her lips met his hungrily and he struggled not to react too forcefully as his wildest dreams were becoming reality. He ran his hands up and down her back as their mouths dueled.

Before he knew it, Charlie was straddling his waist, peeling off his shirt and then her own. She urged him to touch her in places he never thought she would ever allow. Jeep stroked and caressed, drawing moans of pleasure from her. She rocked against him, causing him to groan.

"Charlie," he pleaded, gripping her hips to still them. He knew he was going to lose it if she kept it up and he wanted badly to be inside of her when he did.

As if she could read his mind, Charlie immediately removed the last barriers between them before climbing back into place. Jeep gasped when she maneuvered his shaft between her thighs and rubbed the tip across her slick folds to ready them both. Within a heartbeat, she sank down on him, hot and tight, taking him to the hilt.

Jeep thought he'd pass out at the sheer pleasure of it. He couldn't believe he wasn't hallucinating. His Charlie was on top of him and he was actually buried deep within her.

Charlie rode him with her hands braced on either side of his head, alternately panting and whimpering. His hands clinched at her thighs, urging them wider as he thrust upwards, bumping hipbones.

It didn't take long for Charlie to reach her peak and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as her walls spasmed and squeezed around him. Jeep's eyes shut and he let out a satisfied grunt as he slammed into her one more time, his seed pumping into her. Charlie collapsed, her face in his neck.

They lay there for a while, trying to catch their breath, before she lifted herself up to roll off him. He stopped her.

"Jeep …" she questioned.

"I like the feel of you laying on me," he replied, urging her to settle back down. She complied and he laid one hand on her back while tugging the covers up over them with the other hand. They fell asleep that way.

Charlie woke the next morning with her nose in Jeep's bare shoulder and his strong arms around her. She smiled as she recalled their lovemaking the night before.

Finally she was right where she wanted to be, she thought.


End file.
